Many of us have experienced the inconvenience of trying to listen to a piece of music from a portable device in an outdoor environment, particularly in cold weather. First, we remove the device from inside our jacket. Then, we take off our gloves to find the right song, connect the device to a headset, and put on the headset. After we have finished listening, we go through the process again to put the device back into our jacket. To a certain degree, we are somewhat used to such procedures. However, to look at this objectively, going through the multi-step process just to listen to a piece of music is cumbersome. Such inconvenient procedures are not limited to hearing music. For example, it may not be much easier for us to use the cell phones or cameras and the like.
It should be apparent from the foregoing that there is still a need to increase the ease of handling electronic devices.